viz_fairy_one_piece_tailfandomcom-20200215-history
Spike-Spike Fruit
The Spike-Spike Fruit (トゲトゲ実, Toge Toge Mi) is a Paramythia-type Cursed Fruit that allows its user to grow spikes on any part of his or her body, and turn any body part entirely into a spike, making the user a Spike Human (棘人間, Toge Ningen). "Toge" (棘) means "spike". It was eaten by Paula, better known by her Baroque Works alias Ms. New Year's Eve. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths All the spikes are capable of going through rock walls. The user can also somehow utilize "Toge doping" to greatly increase their muscle mass. Furthermore the user can walk on walls and cielings, by producing spikes on the feet and stepping into the surface, gaining hold that way. Paula was also able to increase her speed by spawning long spikes on the soles of her shoes, allowing her to make greater steps more quickly. The Spike-Spike Fruit also grants great defensive powers, especialy on close range, as struggling against the spikes will usualy result in injuries. Nami injured her foot when she tried to force Paula back at the end of her fight. Weaknesses Their spikes could possibly get them stuck into the rocks they have plunged, leaving them open for an attack. Nami also demonstrated that it's possible to hinder a Spike-Spike Fruit user by getting them tangled into cloth or something similiar, as the spikes will be stuck and can be forced away. Other than that, the user is also affected by the standard Cursed Fruit weaknesses. Usage The main usage of this fruit's ability is for combat. Ms. New Year's Eve's attacks mainly involve the use of her Spike-Spike Fruit powers to stab her enemies. Apart from that, the fruit allows her to greatly increase her foothold by extending the spikes into the ground. Below is a list of her named techniques: *'Double Stinger' (ダブルスティンガー, Daburu Sutingā): Ms. New Year's Eve turns her hands into spikes and uses them in a rapid-fire stabbing barrage. *'Finger Stinger' (フィンガースティンガー, Fingā Sutingā): Ms. New Year's Eve turns her fingers into long spikes and either stabs or slashes her opponent with them. *'Hedgehog Stinger' (ヘッジホッグスティンガー, Hejjihoggu Sutingā): One of her more destructive attacks, she first rolls her body into a ball, then sprouts spikes in all directions giving her the appearance of a sea urchin. In this mode she can attack by either dropping straight down on top of her opponent or by rolling along the ground and leveling everything in her path. *'Stilleto Stinger': Ms. New Year's Eve sprouts one long spike from the bottom of each foot then runs along the ground using the spikes as stilts to trample and shred anything in her path. The way she walks makes the spikes look like needles on a sewing machine hence the name. *'Stinger Stomp': Ms. New Year's Eve sprouts tons of spikes on the bottom of her foot and stomps her opponent with them. *'Sea Urchin Stinger' (シー・アーチンスティンガー, Shī Āchan Sutingā): Similar in nature to the Hedgehog Stinger, but this time she turns only her hair into a sea urchin-like spike ball and charges her opponent. *'Spike-U-Puncture': Apparently some form of acupuncture technique where Ms. New Year's Eve turns her fingers on both hands into spikes, then stabs herself in the shoulders. This causes her arms to enlarge and become extremely muscular, like some kind of doping. *'Stinger Rampage': Using her enlarged arms from the Spike-U-Puncture technique she sprouts small spikes all along her arms and uses them as lethal clubs. History Past Synopsis Trivia References External Links * Nail - Wikipedia entry about items created by Miss Doublefinger's Devil Fruit. * Acupuncture - Wikipedia entry about one of Miss Doublefinger's abilities. * Blood doping - Wikipedia entry about one of Miss Doublefinger's abilities. * Anabolic steroid - Wikipedia entry about one of the abilities of the Toge Toge no Mi. Site Navigation Category:Cursed Fruits Category:Paramythia